


My Roommate is a Pornstar?

by tonto



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Coffee Shops, Dominant Komaeda Nagito, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Moving In Together, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Vibrators, don’t be worry this whole book isn’t just porn, hajime is a virgin, hajime needs help, hajime wasn’t ready for this, i lied when i said this whole book isn’t just porn, komaeda is a pornstar, light hetero, like just an inch on hetero, pornstar AU, this book is almost entirely porn or sexual content, this is gonna be really gay, what did u expect the title is literally “my rommate is a pornstar”, why is there so many blow job tags, yes you heard that right there’s gonna be pool sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonto/pseuds/tonto
Summary: Hajime Hinata, a twenty-year-old just trying to find a place to stay, luckily for him, he finds a house that’s close to his work and has pretty cheap rent. Bad news? His roommate is a pornstar, but he learns that the hard and loud way.(THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD DONT WORRY IM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER)(jk its kinda dead lol but ill try and update it one of these days)





	1. Luck? More like Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Where Hajime moves in and realizes the grave mistake he’s made.

Hajime didn't expect this when he moved into his new apartment, well, Hajime didn't expect much when it came to his new place, but sure as hell didn't expect that his roommate was a pornstar, that would be the last thing he would think that his roommate was. But, here he was, trying to get some sleep but being kept up with moans and groans. Usually, your reaction could be that Hajime's roommate was maybe watching porn or he was hooking up with someone, but nope, Hajime knew that he was definitely some sort a pornstar. How did he know? Quite simple actually, he saw his roommate on Pornhub. Yeah, there was a possibility that the guy Hajime saw was some clone or doppelgänger, but Hajime was more than certain that his roomy was in fact, a pornstar. Who was his roommate? None other then Komaeda Nagito, but better known as "Luckster Fucker" on porn websites. But how did Hajime even come to the discovery of his pornographic roommate? Well, it started a little less than a month ago...

"Hinata, you seriously need to find a place to stay, you can't just crash my place every other day because your landlord threatened to kick you out for not paying rent," Souda, Hajime's friend sighed, throwing a pillow at Hajime's face as he sleepily walked towards the couch Hajime was napping on.

Hajime groaned in reply, "Ugh, do you know how hard it is to find an apartment that's cheap and doesn't have a record for being haunted?" he was being sarcastic but it really was difficult to find an apartment, Souda glared at Hajime, the brown-haired boy put his hands up in defense and finally moved his ass off the couch and near the coffee machine, where he proceeded to make both him and his friend a cup of coffee, as a barista, Hajime knew the works of coffee, two sugar packets, a tablespoon of creamer, and then a fucking gallon of milk.

"Woah! Hajime, the fuck? Are you trying to make me buy a whole new gallon of milk?" Souda questioned frantically, taking the gallon of milk out of Hajime's hand before he could polish off the jug. Hajime shook his head, and started sipping his coffee, he left Souda and headed up to his friend's closet, he put on an outfit that he had left the previous night and headed out for apartment hunting. There were three requirements that the apartment needed so Hajime would be intrigued to move in. 

1; The apartment would have to be close to his work.  
2; The apartment had to have a low rent.  
3; No criminal record for the possible roommate he might have. 

This might sound like Hajime was being picky, and you would be right but shush. He left his friend's house and went looking for a possible living place, Hajime found a probable place of residence the day before and was heading over there to scoop out the place, once he got there, he was greeted by a smiling cloud. Well, calling the boy in front of him a cloud would be an exaggeration but still. 

"Hi! My name is Komaeda Nagito, you must be Hinata - kun! Nice to meet you!" Komaeda joyfully exclaimed, he took both of Hajime's hands and dragged him into the apartment and started giving him a tour, "Well, here's the dining room, I hope that if you do decide to move in you'd be willing to eat dinner with me, it gets lonely, another thing is we have a bit of a noise problem, I really hope you don't mind, its nothing big, my neighbors upstairs are a young couple and they have sex pretty regularly so I hope that doesn't make you waver when it comes to choosing a place to stay," Komaeda continued to ramble on and on, leading Hajime into one room into the next.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Komaeda - kun, I really like the place so perhaps you'll see me again, but next time I'll be moving boxes inside," Hajime said with a smile, he headed out the door excited that he would found his possible living place. With the weeks to come, he did move into the apartment with Komaeda, but no way did he know that the "sex" the neighbors had was actually Komaeda and his flings, from when Hajime first moved into the apartment, he saw about three different girls come and go through the house, one with purple hair with a lustful look whenever she looked Komaeda in the eyes, a tall girl with sizeable breasts, she had dark hair that was cut short, and last of all was a girl with strawberry blonde hair, she had two pigtails and were annoying to no end, she was the loudest of Komaeda's flings, she would not shut up and had those fake ass porn moans.

One morning, Hajime decided to confront Komaeda about his fuck buddies, "Komaeda - kun? Can we chat for a bit?" Hajime asked, one of the girls, the purple haired one, was over but Hajime was getting tired of those pornstar moans every. single. night. He was just tired of it. 

Komaeda looked over to the girl and muttered, "Mikan, go wait in my room, I'll be there soon, set up the camera for me," he then gave her a flirty smile and she burst into a shade of red and ran off to the room, "So Hinata - kun, what do you want to talk about?"

Hajime took a breath, "It's the girls you bring over, I know that those sounds aren't the neighbors, I went ahead and met the neighbors, Komaeda, they're an elderly couple, I'm not stupid," Hajime groaned and started shaking his head.

It was Komaeda's turn to blush, he bit his lip and turned his head a bit away from Hajime, "I- I, w - well you see Hajime, it's kind of my job to fuck them, b - but, I can try and do something else for work," he kept on blushing and was stuttering and running into his words. 

"What are you talking about Komaeda - kun? What do you even do for work?" Hajime questioned, he started circling Komaeda suspiciously. He already knew the answer but he had to pretend that he didn't know so he didn't grow suspicion.

Komaeda finally gave up and spilled the beans, "W- Well, I'm a pornstar, and so is Mikan, the girl in my room."


	2. Spilt Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata questions his sexuality at work, komaeda spills coffee on himself, and shit gets sexual quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iVE BEEN INACtIVE BUT IM BACK BITCHES
> 
> hopefully, i don't get writer's block like i have with my other book agaurehgu
> 
> me: this is a slow burn porn book  
> also me: puts seXUAL CONTENT IN SECOND C H A P T E R

After Hinata's confrontation with Komaeda, he tried his hardest to avoid him at all costs. Why? Well, It's because things get kinda awkward when you know your roommate is a fucking pornstar. Hinata wasn't very fond of sex in the first place, and knowing that his roommate was an expert at sex made his blood rush to his cheeks. He'd never admit it but deep down inside, he found it kinda hot. But, Hinata dismissed those thoughts because he was "super duper ultra straight." But never the less, he continued his day as normal, well, it was normal until he got midway through his shift at MonoCafe.

"Hello welcome to MonoCafe, how may I- holy shit Komaeda - kun what are you doing here?" Hinata said in his usual bored tone, however, when he actually got a look at the person ordering, he noticed it was Komaeda and flipped his shit. He quickly duck down underneath a counter after saying that and signaled Chiaki for her to take over this customer, she looked at Hinata with a perplexed look and looked back at Komaeda, then back at Hinata and sighed.

"Hinata - kun please get out from under the counter," Chiaki said sighing, going down on her knees so she and Hinata were at eye level and signaled to him to get his shit together, MonoCafe wasn't really a hot spot and was typically ignored for bigger cafe's so when they got a customer they were usually very welcoming and tried to give good service. "Tried" is the keyword.

Komaeda giggled at Hinata's foolish moves, "Hinata - kun do you hate me so much that you have to hide from me? Hahaha," even though he had just insulted himself, he seemed happy about it which made chills run down Hinata. Chiaki, by then, had gotten up to face Komaeda, He looked over at Chiaki and gave her his order and walked over to a booth. He waited while Chiaki was making him some coffee. Hinata was still having a panic attack under the counter, once Chiaki finished the order Hinata finally regained his dignity, or well, whatever dignity he had left and got up. 

"Here's your order sir!" Chiaki said to Komaeda, being cheery, she placed his coffee on the table and walked away. After thanking Chiaki, Komaeda took his coffee and started sipping his drink. From what Hinata could recall, Komaeda had ordered an iced latte with whip cream and a bagel. Chiaki motioned to Hinata to get a bagel for Komaeda and he started to panic again, but this time didn't completely die underneath the counter. He speed walked over to the backroom where he put a bagel in the oven. After a few minutes, the bagel was done. Hinata cut the bagel in half and proceeded to spread the cream cheese, he did it awfully slow, trying to put off actually talking to Komaeda as much as possible. But at last, it was his time, Hinata took the plate with the bagel and slowly made his way to Komaeda.

"H-Heres your o-order-r sir-" Hinata stuttered as he slowly placed the bagel on the table, he turned to leave but heard Komaeda yelp, "I-Is everything okay s-" he began, but when he turned around Komaeda was covered in coffee, how he got covered, Hinata would never know, but now his roommate was covered in whipped cream, coffee, and ice.

"Just my luck," Komaeda sighed annoyed, he slowly took off his shirt, which startled both of the baristas, Chiaki was the first one to recover and quickly went to grab a towel, Hinata took a little longer, slowly admiring Komaeda's chest, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Komaeda - kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked, his nervousness wearing off in an instant. He put a hand on his roommate's shoulder, Komaeda nodded his head, annoyed but was clearly okay.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm a bit sticky though," Komaeda said, running a finger down his chest and then licking it he turned to Hinata with lust in his eyes, "good news, I taste delicious, bad news, no one is here to lick me," Komaeda paused for a moment, "will you lick me?" Komaeda asked and seductively pulled Hinata on him, slowly tilting Hinata's head towards his chest.

Hinata was completely and utterly startled by Komaeda's straightforwardness, he went completely red, he had no clue what to do, but his body was screaming at him to taste him. So he did. Komaeda wasn't lying when he said he tasted delicious, he was sweet from the whipped cream but bitter from the coffee. Hinata almost couldn’t stop himself from tasting the other boy, he forced himself to stop because he was, "super duper ultra straight." "I-I AM SORRY KOMAEDA - KUN LET ME GO GET CHIAKI SO SHE CAN GIVE YOU A TOWEL," Hinata yelled, he quickly got off Komaeda and booked it towards Chiaki who had seen the whole ordeal and started winking at Hinata, who just punched her playfully while taking the towel out of her had and handing it to Komaeda. As Komaeda dried himself off, Hinata went back into the employee's room, he was thinking about the events over and over again, maybe he wasn't as straight as he had thought he was.

Soon after, Komaeda paid for his bagel and coffee, "If I get licked like that every time I come here, then expect me to be here more often," he winked at Hinata who just grumbled and crossed his arms, "I'll see you at home Hinata - kun."

"Someone has a crush!" Chiaki teased, she was talking to Hinata before their shift ended, Hinata flushed red and tried to push the thoughts of Komaeda but it was difficult. 

"Oh shut it, I do not have a crush! H-He just asked me to lick him so I d-did is that so hard to believe?!" Hinata insisted, Chiaki shook her head, clearly not believing his statement. It was finally time to clock out, with a wave and an angry goodbye, he headed towards home that felt like hell. He opened to door quietly, not wanting to draw any attention to himself, he slowly went into the kitchen to go get dinner but was treated with a surprise. 

Komaeda was sitting on the dinner table, in just a towel, getting ready to film himself, "Komaeda - kun what the fuck?" Hinata blurted out, Komaeda was alarmed by Hinata's sudden outburst and quickly turned around.

"H-Hinata - kun! Y-You're home early!" Komaeda stammered, he slowly put the camera down and held the towel he had around his waist tighter. Hinata was very confused on why Komaeda decided to film himself out here until it finally dawned on him that he was a pornstar. Which made him freak the fuck out.

"Komaeda - kun are you f-filming yourself to you u-uh you know..." Hinata started, he couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking so he let Komaeda figure out what he was gonna say. Komaeda sure as hell did and started blushing tremendously and nodded his head.

"Care to join me Hinata - kun?"


	3. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why is nipple such a weird word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not being active.... but your patience will be rewarded ;))

Hinata sharply inhaled, Komaeda was very straightforward with him, which turned him on. He blushed deeply at the others question. He wanted to say no, but his body was screaming yes. After some mental debating, Hinata stuttered, "Hypothetically, let's say I said yes... If I did, what would we do?" He stepped forward, he pulled an innocent pose, his hands cupped and his head tilted to the side hiding his shame.

Komaeda smirked, "Hahaha, well first I'd hypothetically tease you, then I would fuck you until you couldn't feel your ass," he was acting cocky, Hinata felt like he was melting, why was he being so submissive all of a sudden? Hinata bit his bottom lip, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks. He wanted Komaeda, maybe he even needed him, but Hinata was a bit scared, he was a virgin, and the thought of anal never really crossed his mind.

"K-Komaeda - kun, as much as I want you to fuck me, I won't lie I'm kinda a virgin and I don't know if I-" Hinata started, he was breathing heavy and was slowly taking steps back.

"You're a virgin Hinata - kun? That's even better, if you let me, I'll make your first time the best," Komaeda marveled seductively.

Hinata could feel his legs becoming jelly, Komaeda was making a deal he couldn't turn down, slowly he nodded, "F-Fine, just, be gentle with me..." With that Komaeda lit up, he positioned the camera so it would have a good view of both of the boys. Making sure not to drop the towel, Komaeda motioned Hinata to come forward. He did, Hinata was in the mists of convincing himself that Komaeda was only offering because of he was a pornstar and shook the thoughts of having a relationship with Komaeda aside.

"Okay, Hinata - kun, I need you to just sit on the kitchen counter for now, while I get the camera recording," Komaeda winked.

"Wait- are we, having sex in the kitchen?" Hinata asked, "You do know we eat here right?"

Komaeda nodded and chuckled a little bit, finally, he got the camera rolling, he walked over to Hinata, each step seductive and charming. He got on top of Hinata in a matter of seconds, his towel was barely hanging on. Lust was in both Hinata's and Komaeda's eyes, gently Komaeda pulled Hinata into a kiss. It was soft and careful at first but soon became rough. Hinata was loving the feeling of Komaeda's soft lips against his, he shamelessly moaned wasting no time by wrapping his legs around Komaeda's torso. After what seemed like hours of making out accompanied by small moans, Komaeda disconnected the makeout session receiving a whine from Hinata.

Komaeda leaned into the crook of Hinata's neck, sucking and bitting sensitive parts of his skin. Hinata was left in a trance, be started unbuttoning his shirt and took off his tie while Komaeda sucked at his neck, making small noises in the process. Soon Hinata was shirtless and panting, once Komaeda was satisfied with the hickeys he gave Hinata he trailed down to his nipples and started to pinch and suck at them. 

"Mmm- fuck! Komaeda - k-kun!" Hinata moaned out, the roommate continued, Hinata never knew having sex would be this good, especially if you're the one receiving. Soon Komaeda was happy with the results, as he went to remove Hinata's pants, the brunette had other plans. He removed his legs from around Komaeda's torso and pushed him down so Komaeda was laying on the counter and Hinata's face was right in front of the other's dick.

"H-huh? Hina-ta - kun?" Komaeda stuttered, too much surprise the towel managed to stay on Komaeda but was removed by Hinata, revealing his cock.

"I-I've never given a blowjob b-before so don't judge me if i-i'm bad," Hinata blushed before taking Komaeda's length. The taller boy gasped, grabbing the brunettes hair and pushing him. This caused Hinata to choke but he loved every second of it, he bobbed his head up and down, circling his tongue around the other's dick.

"G-god for an amateur you're pretty fucking g-good at this," Komaeda gasped, "but I think that it's time I fuck you till you can't feel your ass."

Hinata gladly obliged, taking Komaeda's length out of his mouth with a pop sound, a string of saliva followed both his mouth and the other's cock. Komaeda then proceeded to position Hinata so he was in a very shameful position, his face was on the counter while his ass was in the air. Komaeda was in control again after that little detour, "Does my little cock slut like it rough? Or should I get some lube," Komaeda purred, who knew that Komaeda could dirty talk like this?

Although Hinata was beyond embarrassed and didn't want to admit it, being called a "cock slut" was very arousing. To answer Komaeda's question, he started to stutter, he wanted him inside him right now, "P-please just-t fuck me right n-now, I don't c-care i-if it hurts, I need y-you, I-I don't think I c-can wait for you to g-get lube!"

With his question answered, Komaeda flashed a seductive grin and grabbed his dick. Slowly he positioned it to the entrance of Hinata's hole. He began to enter into Hinata, even though only the tip was in, Hinata was already moaning out of pleasure and pain. Steadily, he was completely in Hinata, he began to thrust into the other boy. It hurt like a bitch but Hinata took it, he loved feeling Komaeda inside of him and he wasn't hiding it.

"K-Komaeda - k-kun! Y-You feel s-so good!" Hinata moaned out, thrust after thrust again he was reaching his climax. Komaeda, on the other hand, was trying not to cum. Never had he thought that fucking Hinata would be so good, much better than all the fake stripper moans he was used to from girls like Junko or Mikan. Both boys after fucking for perhaps 5 minutes reached their breaking points, Hinata not so surprisingly came first.

"Komaeda - kun! I-I'm cumming!" He practically screamed out before reaching his climax, not even seconds after Komaeda also reached his climax. He warned Hinata but the other boy insisted that he came inside of him, so he did. After both of the exciting climaxes, Komaeda turned off the camera. He was sure his fans would enjoy a little bit of boy on boy action.

Hinata was covered in cum, his asshole was dripping with it and he also had some cum on his chest. He had puffy eyes from crying out of pain and he had saliva all over his mouth. The sight of Hinata in such a slutty position was something that he thought he would never see, but here Hinata was, showing his incredible body to Komaeda. Today was surely a lucky day.

"Hinata - kun, how about we go take a shower, you're completely covered in cum," Komaeda suggested, after thinking about it for a minute, Hinata agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad I'm sorry
> 
> but hey possible shower sex in the next shower ;))
> 
> also in this chapter, it kinda shifts from limited to an omniscient point of view so I might make it so in future chapters you can read Hinata's inner thoughts along with Komaeda's.


End file.
